Intrancity's Scorecard Key
Intrancity's Scorecards Key is an infographic used to describe all the ratings, symbols, and borders that appears in his scorecards. It was originally uploaded on September 22, 2017. Rating System These are the ratings that Intrancity uses for his scorecards. (a rating colored red mean that the rating isn't used for his scorecards but rather an indicator of which letter) Trivia * The earliest version of this rating system features much simpler ratings. For example, Inadequate used to be Mediocre and Odious used to be Terrible. ** This was revised more than a month later where these ratings got changed. *Following minor criticism from a few users, Intrancity decided to make the coloring of these ratings less synonymous and change a few of the rating's names (Divine went from Swell and Epic went to Elite). This revision was unveiled on March 13, 2018 and was first used in Season 3, specifically on his Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero scorecard. Variations * Whenever Intrancity rates an episode whose rating corresponds exactly with a word in the title, he would usually color that word in the title card the color the rating he gave said episode. ** A notable example of this was when he rated "Chum Bucket Supreme", Supreme. Since the coloring of that rating is blue, he would color the word "Supreme" in the episode title blue. * On his Steven Universe scorecard, he rated the episode "It Could've Been Great" "Of Course It's Great, Episode" * On his ''CatDog'''' scorecard, he rated the episode "Shepherd Dog" "BAA-D" * On his ''7D ''scorecard, in response to the episode title "What Are You, Five?", he rated it "No, But You're BAD (...and ironically the worst episode of the series not because you downright insulted me) * On his ''Inspector Gadget scorecard, he rated the episode "Nosehair's Day Off" "All Write". This was because the episode title mispelled a character's name, General Nozzaire. Symbols These are special symbols that Intrancity uses on some episodes on his scorecards. *'Not Seen:' Intrancity hasn't seen the episode yet. This symbol is seen rainbow-colored with a rainbow glow. *'Best:' It's the best episode if there's ≤4 episodes Intrancity recommends. This symbol is seen with a plus sign and is colored in a range the best episode falls in. *'Worst:' It's the worst episode if there's ≤4 episodes Intrancity doesn't recommend. This symbol is seen with a minus sign and is colored in a range the worst episode falls in. *'Early Start:' Intrancity was able to see the episode leaked in another country first, before it aired here in the US. It is seen on the top-left corner of the title card/screenshot and is seen in a particular country flag that represents the country Intrancity saw the episode in. *'A Guess:' Intrancity hasn't seen the episode, but he rated it from his first thoughts. This symbol is seen with a black question-mark in a white-colored circle. *'Banned': Self-explanatory. However, it could've been lost which means he is unable to watch it. This symbol is seen with a red cross symbol as it wraps around the entire title card/screenshot. *'Lost': The episode is lost, making Intrancity unable to watch it. This symbol is seen with a black skull accompanied with two bones. "Lost" is typed onto the skull's forehead. *'Half-Seen': Intrancity saw part of the episode, but not all of it. This symbol is seen with a square with one part of it being brown and the other black. *'Watch in Progress': Intrancity hasn't completed watching the movie yet. This symbol, exclusive to movie scorecards, is seen with a static circle with a play button carved in it. Trivia * As of right now, the "A Guess" symbol hasn't been used on any scorecard.